Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a displacement device and method for preserving wine by displacing air from a wine bottle or storage container.
There is a need for improved devices and methods which provide a simple mechanical displacement of air from a wine bottle or wine container.
Prior Art
Prior art wine preservation techniques include vacuum devices to remove air; inert gases to displace air; and inflatable balloon devices to displace air from a bottle and/or to dispense fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,884 to Stackhouse describes a dispenser for controlling the dispensing of a liquid from a container, such as a bottle having an opening through which liquid may be poured, is provided in combination with a bladder insertable within the container and expansible incident to dispensing of liquid for occupying a volume corresponding to that of the dispensed liquid in order to prevent air contamination of any liquid remaining in the container. An improved bladder construction and method of forming same is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,949 to Ehret et al describes a volumetric displacement dispenser and method of using the dispenser for dispensing liquid contents from an interior of a bottle with a bottle neck while preventing air from filling a void created within the interior of the bottle caused by the liquid contents being poured out of the bottle by gravity. The dispenser includes a stopper having first and second boreholes extending there through, the stopper being adapted to form an air-tight seal when it is seated into the bottle neck. An air pressure tube routed through the first of the boreholes has a first end open to atmospheric air and a second end open to the interior of the bottle. An expandable volumetric displacement balloon is attached to the second end of the air pressure tube and a one-way liquid valve is disposed in the outlet of the liquid flow channel in the stopper.